remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Ayase
Sakura Ayase (綾瀬 さくら Ayase Sakura) is a very excellent talented smart student she is currently working at Fairy Tail she looks like half Lucy and Natsu and Erza and she is very excellent with Swords she is very amazing with Fire Magic and she is very good at doing battle plans and she can make an weapon using ice and for example ice make Sword and she is in love with Shunsuke father Kanzaki and she fight to protect her family and Friends and she fights to protect her Lover and she is very well experienced wizard and she is a very nice girl and she is a perfect role model for kids.... Appearance Her hair is blonde and her eyes are purple she has a blue ribbon like Lucy Heartfilia and she is wearing Igneel scarf like Natsu and she has a Sword on her back like Erza Scarlet and she is proud to be a fairy tail member and she is in team loki and she is very awesome..... Personality & Relationship Sakura is a member of Fairy tail guild and she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer Mage and The Knight Mage and she is very awesome and she has friends in Fairy tail and outside fairy tail like Mirajane Lucy Gajeel Freed Evergreen Bickslow Erza Wendy Kihara Wakaba Bisca Alzack Mickey Eve Ren Hibiki Sting Lector Yukino Frosch Rogue Lili Ichiya Panther lily Mystogan Jellal Siegrain Flare Bora Natsu gray and outside of the guild friends like Riju Chisato Shunsuke Funaba Chihiro Kakeru Sensei Chitose Chidori and she has all those people as friends and she cares about them So much she wants to see them safe not harmed and she fights to protect them and she is already an S-class Mage and she's improved her fighting skills more better now and she is a complete master swordsmen she learned the ten commandments for changing her type of sword and her parents sister died she's only child and she is not under adoption she completely lives on her own and she can change her sword to any commandment and she has entire line of Swords and she collects about a Thousands Amount of swords she has a mansion in japan which her parents paid full rent before they died now she has the house all to herself she can take care of herself she doesn't need any maids and she only wants a butler and she does her own housework and she practices with her sword the ten sword commandments and she has training dummies about a thousand of them and she begins her training now and Sakura said Sword commandment Katana crimson Blade and she attacks them one at a time and Sakura said How did i do Michael and Michael said you did very well mi'lady and Sakura said thanks and she continues her training and sakura said Sword commandment Explosion and she managed to attack one of them and Sakura said Okay so far so good and Next Sword commandment Flame Ice Sword and she attacks only one and she is doing very well in progress and sakura said Sword commandment Nine fox tail Sword and she attacked all of them... Kanzaki father of Sakaki Shunsuke and he his very busy man back before Sakura is born she and he has a friend Named Takatsukasa Chisato..... Equipment Ten Sword Commandments Katana Crimson Blade Explosion Flame Ice Sword Nine Fox Tail Sword Explosion Katana Fierce Blade Blue Purgatory Sword Ice Sea Sword Electric Flame Sword Silver Iron Sword Spirit of the broken moon sword Sakura Expertise with Weapons : ever since childhood she's been around weapons like guns knives and swords and until now Sakura learned about Ten Different Sword commandments and she is uses them in battles only and she trains hard with swords as possible.... Sensei Swordsmanship Expertise : Sakura has a very awesome intellect with ten Sword Commandments and she is an expertise with swords and she is very awesome handling swords very well.... Pure Intellect : Sakura has a very keen intellect with weapons and she is very cool around weapons and she has over a Thousand swords and she only recommends ten swords for her commandments... Pure Enhanced Strength : Sakura has her mother father's pure strength willing to fight and she's a lot of confidence helps boost her strength and she is very much stronger now.... Pure enhanced endurance : Sakura has been possessed by her endurance with weapons and she has a very quick persistency very cool awesome.... Pure enhanced Reflexes : Sakura is very quick like a ninja and she is very impressing by her smoke screen disappearance and she's able to have quick persistency impressive ways.... Pure enhanced Magic Commandments : Sakura can use her commandments wisely and carefully she is very good at keeping her patience and she is very strong and so is her magic.... 'Quotes ' (To Takatsukasa Chihiro) I'm In love with You Takatsukasa Chihiro Category:Kirepapa characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters